


Repeat Customer

by spuffyduds



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, Gen, Open on Sunday Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Done for the Open on Sunday challenge, with the prompt of "Looking in a Mirror."  Set just after season 4's "Who are You?"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Repeat Customer

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the Open on Sunday challenge, with the prompt of "Looking in a Mirror." Set just after season 4's "Who are You?"

Buffy climbed out of the tub, wiped down the full-length mirror, and studied the damage.

Lots of bruises from her fight with Faith. Well, with herself. Or not exactly. Oh, never mind--they'd heal quickly anyway. But there was a weird sore place in the middle of her lower back that she didn't remember inflicting.

It took a lot of perverse yoga to see what it was, but finally--

"I'm gonna kill her," she said, and stomped out of the house to head for the tattoo parlor. She had to get somebody to remove "B is a prissy little tightass."


End file.
